


Here's to Never Growing Up

by TheWeepingAngelOfCas



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, College AU, Drinking, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut, a bit OOC, boys in lingerie, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingAngelOfCas/pseuds/TheWeepingAngelOfCas
Summary: Ciel wasn't old enough to go drinking with Sebastian and his friends. His boyfriend had just graduated from college. Wanting to reward him for all his hard work, Ciel gets a surprise ready...I suck at summaries. But the tags kinda explain it.Ciel is 20. Sebastian is 21. College AU.
Relationships: Agni/Soma Asman Kadar, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Here's to Never Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I know the drinking age in Britain is 18, but lets just pretend its 21.

It was an understatement to say that Sebastian was disappointed Ciel couldn't come with him.   
Ciel was only two months away from being 21. If his graduation could have waited a little while, they could have gone out drinking together to celebrate. But, no. Ciel had watched as Sebastian shrugged off his cap and gown, before following his friends into the seedy little bar on the corner of 5th Avenue. Claude and Agni had patted Ciel on the back, wishing him a nice night, promising they wouldn't let his boyfriend do anything stupid.  
But that was alright. Ciel had his own plans.   
The cab ride home didn't take long, and within 20 minutes he was in his and Sebastian's shared bathroom, pulling a black and white striped bag from under the sink. The bag's black tissue paper was still nicely arranged from when the Sephora worker had packed it for him. He blushed in embarrassment at the memory of him stuttering to the Sephora employee earlier in the week, asking for help. She had giggled and winked when he stuttered out the gist of what it was for, and happily fetched him what he needed, with him trailing sheepishly behind.   
He pumped two little squirts of the pale foundation onto the little blending sponge he had bought, applying a thin layer to his face and neck. It was slightly lighter than his actual skin tone, which complemented the pink blush and gloss he added with it. For a finishing touch, he added two coats of mascara to his long lashes, and smiled as he looked into the mirror. He looked beautiful. Like a porcelain doll, meant to be protected and pampered. But there was still one last finishing touch he had to add.  
Getting undressed, he went to the dresser, pulling out the bottom shelf entirely and reaching into the cavity below it. Pulling out a thin, wide box, he untied the perfectly arranged ribbon, and the blush rose to his cheeks again as he pulled out a lacy garment. He had bought it just last night, while Sebastian was getting the last few things he needed for graduation. The gentle blue baby doll was made almost entirely out of lace, with a fine mesh draping down from the chest and pretty frills that seemed so fragile he was almost afraid to put it on.   
He glanced at the clock. Sebastian wouldn't be home for at least another hour, leaving him plenty of time to get ready. He stepped out of his boxers, and shimmied on the lingerie. Careful not to rip it, he lifted the straps onto his thin shoulders, sighing in relief when it didn't tear. Turning to face the mirror, he slid on the matching blue lace panties, adjusting them til they were comfortable enough to walk around in.   
Within another quarter of an hour, the room was clean and neat, with candles lit on the dresser and nightstand. The bed was made, the laundry tucked away. Now the only thing left to do was wait.  
45 minutes after that, the front door opened and closed, and Ciel heard Sebastian's keys jingling as he locked the door behind him. With each heavy footstep towards the bedroom, Ciel's heart skipped a beat. He adjusted himself on the bed so that he was on his knees, his thighs parted so that he was on full display. He nervously settled his hands on the bedsheets below him, taking a quick look in the mirror to make sure he looked alright. His heart was beating so fast he could barely think, and his head snapped towards the door as the doorknob twisted. Just when the door opened, he arched his back ever so slightly, and put on his best sexy pout.  
"Ciel, I'm so sorry you couldn't come wi-"  
Sebastian stopped whenever his eyes landed on Ciel's half naked form. Sebastian scanned the boy up and down, his eyes wide and an eyebrow cocked. For a moment, Ciel worried that he wasn't appealing, and that this would all just be taken as some big joke. But all those worries melted away whenever Sebastian's look of surprise melted away to a kind smile.  
"Baby, all of this for me?" He emptied his pockets onto the dresser, his keys, wallet, and phone landing with a heavy thump.   
Nodding sheepishly, Ciel asked, "Do you like it, 'Bastian?"  
Sebastian was already unbuttoning his shirt as he stepped towards the bed, leaning down to give him a soft kiss, "I fucking love it."  
They continued to kiss, Ciel's lip gloss smearing onto Sebastian's lips and chin. But the raven haired man didn't seem to mind, only kissing him harder in response, "You look so goddamn beautiful."   
Ciel whined at the praise, "I thought you were gonna be blackout drunk." His fingers ran through Sebastian's hair, moaning into his mouth. He tasted of whiskey and tequila, and even though he had been the one drinking, Ciel felt absolutely drunk off of it all.   
"Come on, baby, you know I don't drink much." Sebastian pulled back, petting Ciel's hair, "I'm sorry I left you alone. But you still did all of this for me?" He gestured to the candles and Ciel's attire, "You're such a good boy. So pretty. What am I going to do with you?"   
Ciel cupped Sebastian's face in his hands, smiling at him, "The real question is, what are you going to do to me?"  
"You have anything planned for me, baby?" Sebastian kissed him deeply again, and Ciel could tell he was just a bit tipsy.  
The boy backed up with a smirk, "Whatever you want to do to me."  
He palmed at Sebastian's dress pants, unzipping them with practiced ease, and pulled them down to his knees, and Ciel's eyes widened at the quite noticeable tent in Sebastian's boxers. He put his hand over it, and Sebastian hissed though his teeth at the feeling, putting his hands in Ciel's hair. He didn't ball his hands into fists yet, but it was clear he was preparing to.  
Ciel pulled his boxers down, and his erection sprung free. He was already hard, and beads of pearly pre-cum were dripping from the slit. Ciel gingerly wrapped his hands around it, pumping and tugging in the ways he knew Sebastian would love. He wrapped his lips around the head, licking up the bitter fluid. Sebastian let out a moan, and Ciel took his mouth off of him, looking up with a gorgeously innocent look. Sebastian looked down, surprised that Ciel had stopped.  
"What do you wanna do?" Ciel looked so fucking innocent. So pure. That was, until Sebastian admired the little bulge in Ciel's panties.   
He grasped Ciel's shoulders, pushing him back so that he was laying on the bed, "Stay right there, okay?"  
"Okay!" Ciel chirped.  
Sebastian left for a moment, before coming back with a small bottle of lube. He placed it on the nightstand, before caressing the intricate lace on Ciel's top. His hands ran down the folds of soft fabric, before landing on his uncovered stomach. From there, Ciel's lacey panties were pulled down until they were hanging off one of his ankles, and his length was exposed to open air. Sebastian took the entire length into his mouth with no hesitation, sucking and licking everywhere he could. He didn't even gag whenever Ciel fucked up into his mouth.  
"This is supposed to be for you-" Ciel whined whenever Sebastian came off of him with a pop.  
"And I like seeing you feeling good." Sebastian retorted, licking up and down Ciel's cock with a truly sinful look. Ciel's eyes squeezed shut as Sebastian kept his hips steady, keeping him still. All he could do was lay there and take it. The boy had to bite back a moan whenever Sebastian sucked and licked around the head, his tongue pressing into the sensitive slit. He tried to buck up, to get more, but Sebastian's nails dug into the sensitive flesh of his hips, and he stilled himself again. One of Sebastian's hands came up to caress the fabric covering his chest, which left Ciel keening for more.   
"Sebastian?"  
The dark haired man looked up at Ciel, only to be met with big teary eyes and a defined pout, "Please?"  
"Please what, baby?" He licked Ciel's cock with a smirk.   
"Need you!" Ciel made grabbing motions with his hands, "Please! I just want you to feel good!"  
His smirk melted into a soft smile, crawling up Ciel's body and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Ciel moaned into it like a whore, his arms immediately wrapping around Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian broke away from the kiss, using a finger to raise the lingerie off of one of Ciel's shoulders.  
"Now, how do we get this off?"  
Ciel frowned, "But I thought I was pretty wearing this?"  
"Yes," Sebastian slipped it off of Ciel's shoulders, sitting Ciel up to let it slip down to his waist, "but you're pretty without it too."  
Ciel blushed, not even fighting whenever Sebastian slowly maneuvered Ciel so that he was on his knees, his hands propped against the headboard they had bought for cheap off of Craigslist. He arched his back beautifully whenever Sebastian finally slipped the lingerie off of him. Ciel shivered as he was exposed to the cool air, goosebumps forming on his pale skin. Sebastian placed his hands on Ciel's back, caressing him, warming him up. A gentle kiss was placed to his backside.   
Reaching into the nightstand, Sebastian pulled out a small bottle of lube. It was unceremoniously uncapped, and he squirted a generous amount of it onto his fingers. Ciel groaned whenever one of the digits pressed against his entrance, doing his best to stay still. Sebastian slowly pushed one in, smiling whenever Ciel pushed towards him. He entered another, then another, marveling at how well Ciel could take him.   
"I'm ready! Please!" Ciel moaned whenever the fingers found a spot that made his mind go white, "Please!"  
Sebastian pressed the spot again and again, "I don't wanna hurt you, baby. Just another minute. Can you make it another minute?"  
Ciel wanted to scream. Sebastian knew he could take it. He had done it before. The bastard just wanted to torture him.   
"Please!" Ciel whined.  
Sebastian tutted, "Now, now. I thought this was for me. And this is what I want. Just another minute."  
Ciel shut his mouth, whining and keening whenever Sebastian did something particularly good. A minute or two later, Sebastian determined that Ciel was ready. But it had felt like hours. Ciel had been keening and moaning, doing his very best not to beg.   
"You ready, baby boy?" Sebastian chuckled as Ciel gave a heady moan, pushing himself closer to his lover.   
"Yes! Please!" Ciel chirped, much to his own embarrassment.   
The black haired man flipped Ciel onto his back. He was greeted with a truly beautiful sight. The boy's eyes were fogged over, his breath coming in heavy pants. Tears of ecstasy clung to his lashes, and a furious blush had spread from his cheeks to his ears and neck. A glistening sheen of sweat coated his body, which was illuminated by soft candle light. "You're so beautiful." Sebastian leaned in for a deep kiss. Ciel moaned into it greedily, his fingers digging into Sebastian’s shoulders. He gasped whenever he felt something prodding at his entrance, and his boyfriend took it as an opportunity to stick his tongue into his mouth.   
Sebastian put one hand on Ciel’s hip, and the other to Ciel’s shoulder, and pushed in.  
Immediately, Ciel was crying out, moaning into the kiss with abandon. With every inch that was pushed into him, his nails dug a bit more into his lover’s back. Crescent shaped marks formed, but neither of them seemed to care.  
Panting already, Sebastian asked, “Do you need a minute, baby?”  
Ciel nodded, his face flushed and sweaty. He had done this with him before, but each time seemed to take his breath away as if it was the first. The man above him stilled, stroking his hair and cheek, as well as kissing him gently. Ciel felt damn well near to crying. Sebastian always treated him so gently. If Ciel asked, he’d be a bit rough, but otherwise he was as sweet as could be.   
Taking a deep breath, Ciel nodded, and Sebastian smiled. He slowly pulled out, making Ciel give a low groan.   
Resisting the urge to slam back in, Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel’s hair, slowly thrusting. The boy was much smaller than him, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. Sebastian bit his lip as Ciel tightened around him. Ciel’s plump lips were letting out moan after moan of ecstasy, something he knew Sebastian couldn’t resist.   
“Fuck,” Sebastian panted, “You feel so good, baby boy. Love those noises. Don’t stop.”   
Ciel’s eyes traveled over the man’s lean frame. From the hands gripping his hips, to the man’s flushed chest, to the furious blush on his cheeks. Sweat clung to his brow, and his pupils were dilated.   
Moaning, Ciel begged, “Faster, please.”   
Sebastian chuckled at this, obliging. His thrusts became more forceful, and he could hear the headboard slapping against the wall. Ciel was raking his hands against Sebastian’s back. It didn’t hurt. Did quite the opposite, in fact. If Ciel felt that good, so did he.  
Ciel’s orgasm hit him before he even realized it. White painted his chest, leaving him a panting mess. Seeing this, Sebastian went faster, determined to meet his end as well.   
A trail of ‘I love you’s’ left his mouth as he came, filling Ciel up as much as he could with cum.   
Opening his eyes, Ciel was looking up at him with a kind smile.   
“I’m so proud of you, ‘Bastian.” He leaned up to kiss him gently, “And I’m so sorry I couldn’t go drinking with you.”  
Sebastian laughed, “Baby,” He got out of bed, grabbing a flannel to clean them up, “This is better than drinking ever could be.”


End file.
